


Accept Me For What I Am

by MarshalCommand



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose is genderfluid, Church is a bundle of angst, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Tucker has a human son, multiple people in the same relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalCommand/pseuds/MarshalCommand
Summary: Caboose, Tucker, and Church finally manage to buy their own apartment to share between the three of them. Their friends are right upstairs and the three boyfriends can spend as much time with one another as they want, between work and classes of course.Caboose is struggling with himself. Some days he feels normal and fine and other days he just doesn't feel like he's right. He wants to wear skirts and be pretty, but maybe that's not normal. Maybe it's something with him.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose/Lavernius Tucker, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Moving In

"Hey Caboose hurry up man!" Tucker shouted back to Caboose who had half fallen asleep in the back of their car. Caboose jerked awake and looked around, confused for a moment before remembering that he and his two boyfriends were moving into their new apartment that day. Caboose scrambled out of the car and looked for his bags only to find them already out of the vehicle. Looking ahead, he saw Church carrying them inside already so he scrambled to catch up. 

"Church! I can carry my own bags." Caboose whined as he got close to the dark haired male. Church looked over at Caboose and smiled. 

"It's fine sleeping beauty, I got them." Church replied, making Caboose pout. 

"But Church!" 

"Hey Michael, how about you come pick out which room you want." Tucker called, making Caboose squeal in delight and hurry into the apartment. It was a simple 3 bedroom apartment and the three of them had been saving up whatever money they could from their jobs to pay for it for the longest time because they all finally wanted to be able to live somewhere together. It was always hard trying to figure out who's house to go to and if they should all try to cram into the same bed. One thing they'd agreed on was that they were all going to have separate rooms for the time being. 

Caboose looked through all the rooms before picking the smallest of the three rooms. 

"You sure you want this one?" Church asked, setting down Caboose's bags into the room. Caboose nodded quickly. 

"The view is pretty!" He said, pointing out the window. The other two males looked outside and had to agree that the view of the trees below paired with the sight of their college just beyond was a pretty nice view. Tucker placed a kiss on Caboose's cheek. 

"Okay, then this is your room. Dibs on the biggest one!" Tucker shouted and before Church could react he ran from the room. Church blinked and ran after him. Caboose giggled and followed as well. They soon all somehow ended up in a cuddle pile on the floor of the biggest bedroom, Caboose laid across Tucker and Church who had both forgotten about the fight for the room. Tucker kissed Church on his cheek and they all relaxed, content to just be close to one another. 

After a while Caboose poked Tucker and Church, "I'm hungry." He said, pouting and neither male could ever say 'no' to him, besides, they were getting hungry too. 

"Okay, how about we all go out for lunch then?" Tucker asked as Caboose nodded. 

"Can we invite Grif, Simmons and Donut too?" Caboose asked. The three of them were one of the reasons these three had found their new apartment because Grif, Simmons and Donut shared a similar apartment in the same building just a floor above them. 

"Of course we can." Church replied with a small smile, kissing Caboose's cheek then Tucker's before standing. The other two stood as well and they headed out. 

"Okay, but Church what do you want for me to get the biggest room?" 

"Tucker that room is mine." 

"We'll see about that." 

"Lavernious.."


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together for lunch and have some fun.

Tucker knocked on the door loudly for the third time and heard the faint sounds of someone angrily yelling before the door was thrown open and a very pissed off Grif stood in the doorway, glaring at Tucker. 

"What?!" He snapped. Tucker snorted out a laugh as he looked at Grif. 

"Nice Pjs Grif." He said, gesturing towards Grif who was only wearing a pair of boxers. Grif growled at him. 

"I was sleeping you ass." 

"This late? Didn't Simmons or Donut wake you up by now?" 

"Donut was staying over at Doc's last night and I convinced Simmons to sleep in with me." Grif boasted, proud of himself for getting his usually early riser of a boyfriend to sleep in as late as he had. "Why are you even over here anyways?" 

"Move in day remember? We officially live underneath you now. That's what Simmons says, bow chicka bow wow." 

"I hate you." 

"Who do you hate?" Simmons asked, walking into the room already dressed and perfectly ready. The exact opposite of his messy haired, half naked boyfriend. "Oh hey Tucker, did you guys get moved in yet?" 

"Yup, now we wanted to see if you guys want to come get some lunch with us. We can make it like a double date thing. Invite Donut and Doc and it'll be like a triple date." 

"Lunch sounds good, right Grif?" Simmons asked as Grif yawned and nodded. 

"Saves me from figuring something out so let me get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs." 

"Okay, and Simmons make sure Grif gets dressed, not undressed, bow chicka bow wow." Tucker called before quickly leaving, the sounds of his footsteps followed by the angry yell from Grif. 

"GODDAMMIT TUCKER!" 

**

Soon the group of five were all joined together downstairs and made their way to their vehicles. Church, Caboose and Tucker all crammed into Tucker's car while Grif got into Simmons' car. The two groups drove to their favorite place to eat, a local burger joint that was rumored to have the best fries in the whole city. One they'd found parking spots the five of them went inside. 

"Guys! Over here!" Came an excited shout and the group turned to see Donut and Doc sitting at a corner booth that had plenty of space for the rest of them. Of course, Donut had been so loud the rest of the place was watching as the group went over and sat down. Caboose sandwhiched between Tucker and Church while Grif and Simmons sat in the two chairs that had been dragged over. 

"Hey Donut, Doc, did you two have fun last night?" Grif asked, as he leaned on Simmons' shoulder to read from his boyfriend's menu, too lazy to go grab his own. 

"Yeah we had loads of fun, I showed Doc some new poses I'd learned." Donut said as everyone's attention snapped to him. 

"Wow go Donut." Church said. 

"No, no, no! It was not like that! He was showing me new poses he'd learned for his fashion show later this month." Doc rambled quickly, his face dark red. 

"Yeah, sure he was." Grif joked. 

They all continued to laugh and joke about things before getting their food and eating. Once finished they all talked for a while more before bidding one another goodbye with the promises to see them the next day at school.


	3. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose just isn't feeling like himself today and his boyfriends try to make things better

The next day, Caboose woke up and he just didn't feel right. He wasn't sick, he knew that much. He just had these days every so often where he didn't feel like himself, like something was wrong with the way he saw himself. He didn't feel like having the energy to do anything. He still needed to unpack his room but the energy he needed for it just wouldn't come to him. He knew Tucker had gotten home late from his job as a server at a bar so he wouldn't have to worry about him, but Church was bound to be up soon and Caboose didn't feel like trying to explain about his off days. 

Caboose simply curled up on his side and frowned. On days like this he hated his body, though he didn't know why. It felt horrible, and he wanted to escape but he was stuck and he didn't know what to do. After lying in bed for he didn't even know how long he heard the sounds of Church walking through the apartment. He tensed up, hearing the footsteps get closer only for them to turn and go into the nearby restroom. Caboose sighed in relief and just laid there, listening to the sounds of Church going about his morning. He must've fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up again he could hear Tucker's voice faintly through the door. 

"Mikey wake up, you'll miss breakfast." Tucker called, knocking on the door. Caboose only curled up more and didn't answer. "Mikey?" Tucker called again. After a few moments of no response Tucker opened the door and walked in, spotting Caboose curled up on the bed being very much awake. "Are you okay?" Tucker asked, quickly moving over to Caboose and checking him for any kind of injury. 

"I'm fine." Caboose said, sitting up. "I just don't feel right today." 

Tucker quickly pulled Caboose into a hug "Oh Caboosey, what can we do to make it better?" Caboose hugged back quickly. 

"I don't know.." Caboose replied, looking up when he heard Church enter the room now as well. 

"What's going on?" Church asked. 

"Mikey isn't feeling right today." Tucker said as Church quickly joined him in hugging Caboose. 

"It's okay, I get this like every few days." Caboose said as he hugged Church back. Tucker and Church shared a worried glance for their boyfriend. 

"Caboosey, honey, you should have told us." Church said and Caboose shook his head. 

"It's not a big deal. I can get by just fine I just won't feel right for the rest of the day." 

"Well it's a big deal to us and we'll do whatever we can to make you happy okay?" Tucker asked and Caboose nodded. 

"Okay." 

"Good, because we're getting you a pancake breakfast then we'll marathon all of your favorite movies." 

"Even The Lion King?" 

"Even The Lion King." 

"Original and Remake?" 

"Anything you want Mikey."


	4. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Caboose and his boyfriends were watching movies, upstairs, Grif, Simmons, and Donut go about their daily morning routine.

Grif groaned as the knocking on his door got louder. 

"Grif get up, it's already 8 o'clock!" Simmons called through the door, making Grif bury his head under his pillow. He loved Simmons to death, but he could not stand him constantly waking him up early in the morning. He heard the door open and footsteps going over to his bed. "Grif-" Simmons started before yelping as Grif reached out and pulled Simmons down onto the bed so he was overtop of Grif. 

"Well good morning Simmons." Grif said innocently, looking up at Simmons as his face went a dark red. Grif chuckled and pulled him down into a kiss that Simmons returned quickly once he was over his shock. They kissed until they were both breathless and pulled apart, gasping for air. 

"You really need to stop doing this." Simmons muttered. 

"What? Kissing you?" 

"Grif, you know what I meant and don't you dare stop kissing me." 

"Whatever you say babe." Grif hummed, pulling Simmons down into his arms further to cuddled him, flipping them so Simmons was on his back and Grif was laying across his chest. Simmons blushed and sighed, wrapping his arms around Grif to cuddle him back. 

"Fine, just for a little while. But we are not staying in bed until noon again." 

"Mmm fine by me." Grif mumbled, already half asleep again. Simmons smiled and ran his hand through Grif's hair gently, making the other male smile. They both laid there for a while until the sounds of Donut rummaging around in the kitchen woke Grif up once more. 

"Good you're awake again. Time to actually get up Grif." Simmons said as Grif grumbled, but he actually did slowly get up and stretch, allowing Simmons to get up as well. Grif yawned and grabbed some clothes, getting changed while Simmons went to see what Donut was doing to make so much noise. 

"Oh good morning Simmons." Donut called upon seeing the male. Simmons smiled at Donut. 

"Morning. What're you today Donut, looking pretty or feeling girly?" He asked, gesturing to the pink skirt Donut was wearing. 

"Feeling girly." Donut said before trying to climb onto the counter. 

"What're you doing Donut?" 

"Trying to get the cereal bowls but they're up too high." Donut replied, stretching her arm out to try and grab the bowls from the cabinet. Simmons reached out overtop of her and grabbed out the bowl, handing it to her. "Thanks." Donut said, smiling at him before grabbing her cereal and sitting down at the table to eat. 

"Donut?" 

"Yes?"

"Don't you need milk?" 

"Oh..yeah." Donut got up and grabbed some milk from the fridge, pouring it into her bowl. Simmons chuckled and set about making himself some breakfast. 

"Hey Grif honey? what do you want for breakfast?" Simmons asked, seeing Grif exit his room, fully dressed in his usual orange sweater and sweat pants. 

"If you're cooking I'll take bacon and eggs." Grif said, sitting at the table. "Morning Donut." 

"Morning." 

"Okay bacon and eggs it is then." Simmons said as he began to gather all the things he needed to cook their breakfast. Grif laid his head down on the table and listened to the clanking of pans as Simmons grabbed them out. 

"Hey Grif?" 

"Yes Donut?" 

"D'you think Doc'll like my new skirt?" Donut asked, shifting a bit in her seat. She'd already come out to Doc before, back when they'd started their relationship, but she'd never yet worn a skirt around him before. 

"I think he'll love it, makes you look very pretty." 

"Thanks." 

They spent the rest of their breakfast time talking about simple things and what classes they all had the next day at school. After breakfast, Grif got Simmons to cuddle with him on the couch while Donut watched some of her favorite shows. After a while, Simmons had to leave to go tutor some people and then it was just Grif and Donut when Grif's cellphone rang. After checking the ID he answered, putting it on speaker phone. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Grif." Tucker called over the phone. 

"What's up?" 

"Well actually Caboose isn't feeling right today, apparently this happens every so often and we've been trying to cheer him up. Church got called in to help make a lesson plan for tomorrow though and we're out of Ice cream and other foods so I want to go shop. Think one of you could just come hang out with Caboose until I get back? It doesn't feel right leaving him alone while he's down." 

"Yeah sure, Donut and I aren't doing anything so we'll come hang out." 

"Great, thanks Grif, see you guys in a minute." Tucker said before hanging up. Grif got up and Donut did the same before the two of them made their way down to Tucker and Caboose's apartment.


	5. Donut Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donut tries to help out Caboose

"Thanks again for just coming to stay with him. I didn't want to drag him out to the store and didn't want to leave him alone. I'll be back really soon." Tucker said before leaving his apartment, closing the door behind him. Grif and Donut turned and went over to the couch where Caboose was sitting, cuddling a pillow. 

"Hey Caboose, how're you doing?" Donut asked, sitting next to him. 

"I don't feel right." Caboose muttered, cuddling the pillow closer. 

"Well what do you mean?" 

"I don't feel happy. My body feels weird to me and not right." Caboose explained slowly, not sure how to really voice the way he was feeling. Donut seemed to be in thought for a moment before she had an idea. 

"Caboose, why don't we try something to see if it works." 

"Okay...like what?" 

"Just come with me back to my apartment for a minute okay?" Donut asked, standing up and offering Caboose her hand. Caboose took it and stood up. Grif was already asleep on the other end of the couch so the two made their way up a floor to Donut's apartment. She led Caboose inside and to her room before going into the closet and looking around. 

"Donut? What are you looking for?" Caboose asked, tilting his head. 

"This!" Donut exclaimed proudly, exiting the closet holding up a dark blue skirt. "It was too big on me and I thought this might help you feel better. I went through something like what you described before I decided I wanted to go by either gender so maybe you need to try it and see if it's something that'll make you feel better." Donut explained. Caboose thought for a moment before nodding. 

"Yes, I want to try it." 

"Great! Here." Donut handed Caboose the skirt. "If you like it, then we can work on accessories!" She said before leaving the room so Caboose could change. He changed quickly and found that he loved the feeling of wearing the skirt. It came down to just above his knees and he felt instantly happier and prettier. He let Donut back into the room and both squealed in happiness before Donut began helping Caboose make sure his entire outfit matched. 

** 

Tucker and Church walked back into their apartment, having arrived in the parking lot at nearly the same time. Tucker set his groceries down on the table and put them away while Church looked around, shaking Grif awake. 

"Where's Caboose?" 

"Wha..um...he was here with Donut before I fell asleep." Grif mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Church was ready to yell at him when Donut entered the apartment grinning. 

"I made Caboose happy and feel better!" 

"How?!" Church asked as Tucker walked over. Donut moved aside as Caboose walked inside. He wore the dark blue skirt and a matching dark blue t shirt Donut had found. Tucker and Church both blushed darkly as they stared at their boyfriend. 

"Do you like it?" Caboose asked. 

"Oh Mikey you look amazing!" Tucker complimented, too stunned to think of a joke to make. Caboose looked to Church and squeaked in surprise when he noticed the nosebleed Church had gained. 

"Church!" Caboose gasped, hurrying over and using a tissue to dab at the blood. 

"Caboosey?" 

"Yes Church?" 

"Wear skirts as often as you want, you're sexy as hell in that thing." 

"Bow Chicka bow wow" 

"Lavernius"


	6. How Do I Look?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donut heads off for her date with Doc, worried he won't like how she looks

Donut stayed with her friends for a while before it was time to head out for her date with Doc. She was nervous. What if he'd been lying about accepting her, or he didn't like how she was dressed. She bit back her nerves and walked down to the nearby restaurant they'd agreed to meet at for lunch. Looking around, Donut knew she was getting weird looks for being a male wearing a skirt, but she didn't care about how any of them saw her, only how Doc saw her. Walking into the restaurant, she looked around before spotting Doc sitting at a table, his head practically buried in one of his medical books. She smiled and made her way over to him. Doc finally looked up and blushed darkly at the sight of Donut. 

"How do I look?" Donut asked, smiling nervously. 

"You look stunning." Doc stammered out, blushing even darker. Donut blushed a bit and sat down across from him. 

"Really?" 

"Donut, you are the most beautiful person in this room." Doc replied, reaching over to hold Donut's hands atop of the table. She smiled in relief, blushing at the compliment. "Now, how about I get the most pretty person around whatever food you want." 

"Yes! I'm starving!" Doc smiled and soon ordered food for the both of them. They chatted about random things while they waited for their food and continued to talk even after they'd gotten it. 

When they were done, Doc held Donut's hand in his own as they walked to the movie theater. Both agreed to watching the latest romance moving that was out. Doc paid for their seats and snacks, letting Donut get whatever she wanted. Once inside the theater, they shared their popcorn and drinks as they watched the movie, holding hands the whole time. 

"This has been so much fun." Donut said as they walked out of the movie theater. 

"Yeah it has been." Doc replied, smiling. Donut looked at him and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. 

"Thank you for everything today Frank." 

"Of course Franklin, anything for you." 

"I love you Doc." Donut said for the first time. Doc blushed darkly. 

"I love you too Donut." He replied without hesitation. They shared another loving kiss before Doc walked Donut home, both smiling happily.


	7. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose and Grif head off to their first class of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lopez is not actually speaking english, he is speaking spanish, but for the sake of you guys understanding him, what he's saying will be written in english.

"Caboose I'm telling you, this guy hates my guts." Grif complained as he walked alongside Caboose towards their mechanics class. 

"It can't be that bad Grif." Caboose replied, skipping a bit as he was overly happy this day. He was wearing a skirt again and absolutely loving it. 

"I tell you, I heard this guy say he wants to see me dead...or drop out." 

"I don't think he wants you dead."

"Yeah well I'd drop out if not for Simmons pushing me to graduate with him so we can quote 'has exponentially more potentials for our future'. Honestly I'm not sure wither it's sweet of him or just plain annoying." Grif groaned, opening the classroom doors for Caboose to enter before following him inside. There were already a few other students in the room, along with the Spanish exchange student Lopez. Nobody ever understood him since nobody could speak Spanish, so nobody was really sure if Lopez was crazy or not. The teacher was also in the room. He was older male who made everyone call him 'Sarge'. Rumor was that he was dating the English teacher but nobody was ever able to confirm the rumor. 

"Grif! You're late." Sarge snapped from the front of the room the moment he saw the orange sweater wearing brunette. 

"What?! Class hasn't even started yet!" Grif shouted back. 

"Get to your seat!" Sarge snapped back. Grif gave Caboose a 'see what I was talking about' look before going to his seat. Sarge looked at Caboose, "What in Sam Hill's name are you wearing boy?" 

"It's a skirt! It makes me pretty!" Caboose replied, smiling. Sarge just shook his head, muttering something about youth today. Caboose went over to his seat happily. "Hi Lopez!" He said, greeting the Spanish student in the seat next to his. 

'Hello Caboose, you are annoyingly happy today' Lopez replied. Caboose just smiled brightly at him and watched as the bell rang and Sarge began to teach their class. 'Who gave this idiot the right to teach' Lopez commented as he watched Sarge poorly demonstrate how to fix an all terrain vehicle. 

"See, Lopez agrees that this how you fix this." Sarge said. 

'No you moron, you're doing it wrong.' 

"Exactly Lopez, thank you for the compliment. Now everyone get to your stations because you're all working on repairs now." Sarge said as everyone stood and went to their stations to start working.


	8. Making a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons is planning something out, but what could it be?

Simmons fidgeted in his seat a bit, barely paying attention to the lesson. He already knew what the teacher was teaching the rest of the class anyways so he didn't need to pay attention to it. 

"Hey Simmons? You okay?" A voice whispered from beside him and Simmons turned to see his classmate Indiana looking at him. 

"Y-yeah. Why?" 

"Well you just seem really fidgety today and you're usually taking notes like crazy." Indiana replied. 

"Oh yeah...just nervous is all." 

"Why are you nervous?" 

"I've got a date with Grif tonight and I just really want it to go well." 

"Haven't you guys been dating for a couple of years now?" 

"Yeah we have, I just..we don't really do the whole nice romantic dinner thing that often and I want it to be something special." 

"Well the way you've talked about him it sounds like Grif loves you a lot so I'm sure you'll be fine." Indiana said, smiling at him before looking back at the front as the teacher sent a glare towards them for talking. Simmons just nodded, continuing to fidget in his seat, 'I hope so' he thought nervously. 

**

Simmons checked the time as he walked outside. Only a little past noon, meaning there was still five hours until the date he'd planned on taking Grif to. He didn't tell Grif about the date, wanting to surprise him and he knew his boyfriend didn't have any plans later that day. He found him and their friends all sitting outside in the courtyard, sitting on the grass while they ate whatever foods they'd gone and bought. Simmons sat next to Grif, trying his best to not act differently than he normally would. 

"Hey babe." Grif greeted, kissing his cheek. "No lunch today or what?" Simmons blinked and realized he'd completely forgotten to buy himself a lunch. 

"Oh uh..I forgot." Simmons said slowly. 

"You? Forget something?" Church said, grinning. 

"Here Simmons, you can have my extra sandwich." Donut said, handing said sandwich over. 

"Thanks Donut." Simmons quickly started eating, avoiding making eye contact with everyone. 

"Simmons? You okay?" Grif asked worridly. Simmons just nodded and mumbled a 'Yes everything's fine' around the food in his mouth. Grif didn't look convinced but let it drop and started to talk with Tucker. 

"Oh shoot, I gotta go, we're teaching CPR today to a middle school as part of working under pressure and learning to stay calm around kids. I'll see you guys later." Doc said, standing up before kissing Donut quickly. "Love you." He said before walking off. A chorus of 'Ooooos' became directed towards Donut who blushed. 

"We said 'I love you' for the first time yesterday!" Donut admitted, blushing lightly. 

"That's great Donut!" Caboose cheered, hugging his friend. Donut smiled and hugged Caboose back. 

They all spent the rest of their lunch talking and chatting about different things, Simmons remaining quiet through most of it and Grif could tell something was up. When he had to leave for his class Simmons quickly kissed Grif goodbye and hurried away before his boyfriend could ask what was up with him. Simmons spent the rest of his classes nervously waiting for when school was over for the day and he could surprise Grif with their date.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons takes Grif out on their surprise date

Simmons got home after school to find his boyfriend and their roommate sitting on the couch watching t.v. Simmons always got home later than them because after school everyday he would spend time tutoring students who needed help. It was how Simmons and Church had met, Church was a student teacher so Simmons had tutored people in Church's classroom before. 

"Hey Simmons, welcome home." Grif greeted, smiling at Simmons. 

"Hey Grif." Simmons replied, walking over and kissing Grif. "I have a surprise for you." 

"Really? What is it?" 

"You'll have to wait and see. Go get changed into something nice and we'll go to your surprise." Grif nodded and got up, going to get changed. Simmons did the same, entering his room and nervously changing into a bit nicer of clothes before meeting Grif back in the main room. He took his boyfriend's hand in his and led him outside to his car. "After you." Simmons said, opening the passenger door for Grif.

"My, so gentlemanly." Grif joked, smiling as he got in the car. Simmons closed the door and got in on the drivers side, driving Grif to the restaurant. 

"Any chance you'll tell me what the surprise is?" Grif asked curiously. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Simmons replied as Grif hummed and watched out the window to see where they went. Simmons eventually pulled up into the restaurants parking lot and got out, Grif getting out as well. Simmons held Grif's hand as he took him inside. They were quickly brought to a table and sat down across from each other. The restaurant had a fireplace that cast warmth into the room from the fire burning withing. The lights were all dimmed and some of the tables even had candles on them. The mood was romantic and the place was filled with the dull murmur of other tables conversing among themselves. 

"This place is gorgeous Simmons." Grif said, looking around. "This is the surprise? A special date? Because I must say it's a very good surprise then." 

"This is part of the surprise." Simmons replied, smiling nervously. 

"Oh? And what's the other part?" 

"You need to wait and find out." 

"Okay fine, but don't make me wait too long." Grif joked, smiling happily. Simmons reached out to hold one of his hands on top of the table. 

"You want to know one thing I find really pretty here?" Simmons asked as Grif intertwined their fingers. 

"What's that?" 

"All this ambiance, the candles, the fireplace, the artwork on the walls, none of it pales in comparison to you. You're all I see in every room." Simmons said, the line he'd practiced he didn't know how many times because he wanted to not sound like a shy nervous wreck while saying it. Grif blushed darkly. 

"Now that was romantic as fuck." Grif said, leaning over to place a kiss against Simmons' lips. Simmons smiled and kissed him back before Grif slid back into his seat, breaking the kiss apart. 

"I know it was." Simmons said, trying to still be swauve but it came out more awkward and nervous than he'd intended it to. Grif chuckled and smiled. 

"You dork. But you're my dork, so that means I love you no matter what." 

"I love you too Grif." 

"Good, now can we order? I'm starved." 

"Yes, let's order." 

After ordering their food, they both talked about how their day went before their food was delivered. After that, they ate in comfortable silence. As he finished eating, Simmons put a hand into his pocket and grabbed the small box he'd slipped in there before leaving his room before the date. 

"Grif?" Simmons asked, doing his best to not shake with nerves. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you. You make me complete and in all the time we've been together I've only grown to love you more, which is why I brought you here today. Dexter Grif, will you marry me?" Simmons asked, dropping to one knee as he held out the opened box. Grif blushed and froze staring at him in shock for only a moment before replying. 

"Yes!" Grif said quickly, moving to hug Simmons tightly. 

Simmons hugged him back, pulling him into a passionate kiss which Grif happily returned. When they pulled apart, Simmons put the ring on Grif's finger, both smiling happily. The other patrons of the restaurant cheered for them as they both blushed. Simmons paid for their meal and they went back home, happily starting to plan out their future together.


	10. Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Simmons and Grif were on their date, Donut and Caboose headed out to meet some friends and hang out.

Donut knocked lightly on the door again, bouncing a bit on his heels as he waited for somebody to answer it. Finally the door swung open and Church looked at Donut. 

"Hey Donut, how can I help you?" He asked, stepping aside to let the pink clad blonde into the apartment. 

"I came over to ask Caboose if he wanted to come to the park with me. Grif and Simmons went on a date and Doc is busy so I'm meeting a friend and wanted to know if Caboose would come too." Donut replied with a smile. Church nodded. 

"Go ahead and ask him then, he's on the couch with Tucker." Church replied as Donut nodded and went over to the couch where Tucker was sitting scrolling through his phone while Caboose laid across his lap watching t.v. 

"Caboose! I'm going to the park, wanna come with me?" Donut asked, and Caboose smiled and nodded quickly. 

"Yeah! Can I go Tucker?" Caboose asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Tucker chuckled and ruffled Caboose's hair. 

"I don't mind Caboosey, I can just cuddle Church until you're back." 

"Yay!" Caboose cheered, kissing Tucker before getting off the couch. 

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" Church asked jokingly before Caboose kissed him too. 

"Love you Churchy, love you Tucker." Caboose called before leaving the apartment with Donut, already giggling happy with each other while they talked. 

Tucker laughed and held out his arms to Church "C'mere." He called before Church went over and cuddled with him. 

**

"So who are we meeting at the park?" Caboose asked as he walked beside Donut to the park that was only a few blocks away. Donut didn't have a car and Caboose wasn't allowed to drive after the time he almost killed Church with a vehicle so they found it easier to just walk rather than wait for a bus or anything. 

"We're meeting up with Waffle, he had no homework to do so he wanted to hang out." Donut replied. Waffle was a friend Caboose had met in one of his classes and he'd introduced him to Donut. The three were good friends and hung out often whenever Waffle was free. 

They soon reached the park and looked around until they found the platinum blonde trying to catch a butterfly. 

"Waffle!" Donut greeted, waving. The other blonde smiled and ran over to hug Donut then Caboose. They all giggled and chatted excitedly about their days. 

"Doc and I said 'I love you' for the first time." Donut gossiped. Waffle gasped in amazement. 

"That's great Donut!" He cheered. "Wyoming and I haven't even said that yet." He said, mentioning his own boyfriend. 

"Do you love him?" Donut asked, loving the gossip they all always shared. 

"Y-yeah I do." Waffle admitted while Donut and Caboose squealed like giddy little fangirls after their celebrity crush comes near them. 

"You so need to tell him." Caboose said while Donut nodded in agreement. Waffle squeaked and shook his head. 

"N-no, wh-what if he d-doesn't feel the same?!" 

"He will, trust me!" Donut said before he got a text on his phone. He opened the message and squealed in delight, jumping up and down. 

"What is it?!" Caboose asked before Donut showed him the message. It was a picture of Grif and Simmons where Grif was holding up his hand showing off the ring on his finger and a text below it from Simmons saying 'We're engaged!!' 

"Grif and Simmons got engaged!!!" Donut cheered as the other two squealed in delight as they all started fangirling over their friends.


	11. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons tell the rest of their friends about their engagement.

"Okay, but will you tell me why we need to meet up with you guys after classes?" Tucker asked, shifting to hold his phone closer to his ear as Church yelled in rage at the game he was playing, complaining Caboose accidentally team killed him. 

"No, just meet me and Simmons after classes by our building." Grif replied through the phone. 

"Yeah okay- Ugh hang on one sec." Tucker pulled the phone away from his ear "CHURCH! Shut the hell up or I'm not sleeping with you for a month! It was an accident!" 

"Accident my ass!" Church replied.

"Leonard Church don't you fucking make me come over there!" Tucker yelled back before pulling the phone back to his ear, "Yeah sorry, we'll meet you guys there." 

"Uh you guys okay?" Grif asked slowly. 

"Yeah, Church just gets a stick up his ass whenever one of us team kills him in a game. He'll get over it later whenever Caboose does something cute again and seeing as how Caboose is always cute he'll get over it pretty fast." 

"Alright, well see you guys tomorrow." 

"Yeah see you." Tucker said before hanging up. He walked into the living room and smiled to find Church still playing the game, but now Caboose sat on his lap and just watching Church play while smiling happily. They'd obviously made up. 

"What was your phone call about?" Caboose asked, as Tucker sat next to them. Caboose shifted so he was laying across both their laps and smiled when Tucker started petting his hair. 

"Grif and Simmons want us to meet them after classes tomorrow, wouldn't say why." Tucker replied as Caboose giggled. 

"I know why!" He said. Church glanced at him and raised a brow. 

"Really? Why do they want to meet us then?" Church asked. 

"I cannot say, it is a secret!" Caboose replied. 

"Well you're very good at keeping secrets." Church replied, "But can't you just tell us, please?" 

"Nope!" 

"Mmhh fine, guess it's only until tomorrow we have to wait for anyways." Church said before saving his game and turning it off to cuddle closer to both his boyfriends, kissing Tucker on the cheek. 

"Yeah, you're still not getting to sleep with me after your earlier comment Church." 

"Dammit." 

**

The next day after their classes were over, Caboose, Tucker, Church, Donut, and Doc all met up with Grif and Simmons outside of their apartment building. 

"Okay, what's the big surprise Donut told me about?" Doc asked, looking at the orange and red clad couple. 

"Yeah, why'd you want us to meet you guys? Maybe I had plans." Church said. 

"Church your only plans ever consist of things with Tucker and Caboose." Grif replied. 

"Bow chicka bow wow." 

"Tucker shut up. Okay so Simmons and I have big news to tell you all." 

"Grif and I are engaged!" Simmons said happily as the others all quickly congratulated them. 

"That's great you two." Doc said. 

"Yeah, didn't think you were the type to want to get married Grif." Tucker said. 

"Yeah I didn't think so either but then Simmons asked me and it just, felt right." Grif replied before Simmons pulled him into a kiss. 

"So, who's up for a celebratory dinner out?" Simmons asked and the others all agreed to it. "Oh and anybody but me and Grif are buying." 

"Oh c'mon man." 

"Sorry Church, but as an engaged man I can't afford to pay for other peoples food anymore."


	12. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker has something important he needs to take care of and Church and Caboose are willing to help him out.

"Tucker this plan of yours is insane." Church hissed as he slowly followed behind Tucker. 

"Yeah well you didn't have any ideas now did you." Tucker hissed back, hopping over a fence quietly. Church did the same before both turned to help Caboose get over the fence. 

"I don't see what's wrong with Tucker's plan." Caboose whispered. 

"What's wrong is he plans on waltzing into the middle of a party and kidnapping somebody." Church whisper yelled. 

"Hey! It's not kidnapping if it's my son that I'm just taking back." Tucker hissed, leading the way again. Church and Caboose followed him. No matter how stupid they found his plan they would always follow him and back him up. 

"I forget, why are we kidnapping the mini Tucker?" Caboose asked in a whisper. 

"Because, my parents didn't like the idea of me having him, so they got him taken away from me and I want my fucking kid back." Tucker replied. He'd been fighting with his parents for a long time about them returning Tucker's son to him, but they'd refused, so the moment Tucker had heard they were throwing a party for his dad's retirement, he knew it was the perfect time to sneak into their house and take back his kid. After they'd gotten home from celebrating with Grif and Simmons about their engagement, Tucker had found out about the party and quickly made his plan. 

"Oooh okay." Caboose said as they neared the house. Tucker had them all sneak into the backyard. Tons of guests were milling about and they thankfully went unnoticed. They'd all dressed nice to blend in, and thankfully Tucker's parents didn't have any pictures of him around so he wouldn't be recognized if he was seen. 

"Any idea where we'll find the kid?" Church asked as they walked in through the back door after making sure Tucker's parents weren't within sight. 

"Nope, just look everywhere for him." 

"What does he look like?" Caboose asked. 

"I don't know, he looks like me but a baby. Look he's probably the only kid here so if you see a kid it's probably him." 

"Got it." Caboose replied before the three of them split up. Church and Tucker went upstairs while Caboose stayed on the main floor. 

Church headed down a hallway and started checking into bedrooms. The first few rooms he checked were either empty or locked. He froze when he heard voices and ducked into an empty room, waiting for whoever was in the hall to pass by. 

Tucker went the opposite way of Church and was looking through rooms as quickly as he could, wanting to find his son fast. He stopped when he past by his old room. He opened the door and looked inside only to find most of his things were either gone or packed up. He snorted in disgust and moved on to the next room. 

Caboose searched around the main floor, dodging around and sometimes just straight pushing past people. "Mini Tucker?" He whispered as he looked around, trying to find the small child. 

Church opened up the door to a room, already getting ready to move on when he froze, noticing the crib. He hurried over and found the kid he'd been looking for asleep inside. "Wow, you really do look like Tucker." He muttered, going and finding a small bag, throwing some things into it before gently picking up the boy and leaving the room. He kept going until he nearly ran into Tucker. 

"Junior!" Tucker gasped, quickly taking his son from Church. "Okay, let's get Caboose and get out of here." Church nodded and they made their way back downstairs, being more careful this time. Junior stirred a bit in Tucker's arms and made a whining noise. "Shh, it's okay Junior, daddy's here." Tucker mumbled, rocking him till the baby was asleep again. 

Together they got back down to the main floor and people were starting to whisper as they say Tucker with Junior. Church found Caboose and grabbed his hand, the three of them going to the front doors and pulling them open. Tucker handed Junior to Church when he heard his mother's screams. He turned and flipped her off. 

"Fuck you, stay the hell away from me and my son." He hissed before following his boyfriends quickly back to their car. Church got in the passenger seat, Tucker got in the drivers and the second Caboose had gotten into the backseat Tucker started to drive. They hadn't thought to get a seat for Junior so Church held the baby while Tucker drove as fast as he dared to to get them away from the home as fast as possible. 

"We did it!" Caboose cheered as Tucker finally slowed the car down a bit and smiled, already seeming more relaxed and visibly happier. 

"Yeah, we did it."


	13. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is relieved to finally have his son back and tells Caboose about some of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia and slight abuse are talked about

Tucker seemed a bit on edge still until the moment the apartment door closed behind them and he fully relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief. He held Junior close as he sat down on the couch. Caboose followed and looked curiously at Junior. 

"Tucker, how do you have a baby?" Caboose asked with interest. He knew about Junior, Tucker had told him before, but he didn't know how Tucker had his son. Church sat next to Caboose. 

"Caboosey, he might not want to tell you.." Church said. He'd been dating Tucker for longer than Caboose had, so he knew the story behind Junior. 

"No, it's okay Church, he needs to know." Tucker said, shifting in his seat as he played with Junior's hair. "Caboosey, you remember when I told you I'm trans right?" Caboose nodded. "Okay, well my parents very much wanted me to stay a girl and even though I really liked Church, they made me go out with somebody they approved of, somebody they thought wouldn't encourage me to these "undesirable" tenancies. So, I went on a couple of dates with this guy and God I hated it. Anyways, one night I was so miserable with how things were going I drank a lot. When the guy came over to take me on a date I was so drunk I think...I think I thought he was Church, or maybe I just hoped he was. We ended up sleeping together and that's when he knocked me up. After that my parents really wouldn't let me be who I wanted to be. Nine months later, I had Junior, his father had left long ago which good riddance. Church helped me get the surgery to become a guy and you know the rest Caboose." 

Caboose hugged Tucker, careful of Junior. "I'm so sorry Tucker." Tucker smiled and used one arm to hug Caboose back. 

"It's alright Caboosey. I love Junior and as far as I care you and Church can be his other dads." Tucker said and Caboose gasped. 

"Really?!" Caboose asked and Tucker chuckled and nodded. 

"Really." Tucker replied, kissing Caboose on the lips gently before doing the same with Church. "Now, we just need to figure out what to do with Junior while we're all at class...and also buy him a bed and clothes and food." 

"Yeah, but one thing at a time. We know you wanted him back Tucker so we'll find a way to make it work." Church said, kissing Tucker's cheek. Tucker nodded and smiled, cuddling Junior closer. 

"Yeah, and thanks. I know this will disrupt things a lot." 

"It's okay Tucker, you know we'll do anything for you." 

"I know, thanks you two. I love you both." 

"We love you too Tucker." Caboose said. "And we love mini Tucker now too." 

"Yes we do." Church agreed.


	14. Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and his boyfriends try to figure out how they're going to do things now with Junior around.

"You know, I was thinking a daycare might work for him while we're in classes and stuff." Tucker said as they walked through a store, trying to figure out what clothes to buy the small boy. "I looked it up and he's old enough for it since he's over a year and a half old." 

"That could work." Church replied, keeping a close eye on Caboose since they had a tendency to loose him inside larger stores like how the Babies 'R' Us was. 

"Yeah, plus we could also work while he's at daycare so that solves that issue too. And going on dates is never a problem since I already talked to Doc and he said he'd happily babysit anytime we want, as well as Simmons agreed to babysit anytime also." 

"Da!" Junior cried out, reaching for an alien toy on one of the shelves. 

"Jeez this kid likes alien themed stuff." Church joked, smiling as he handed the little boy the toy. They'd already grabbed him alien themed pajamas as well as alien themed t-shirts. Junior squealed happily and played as he kicked his legs around in the seat on the shopping cart. The little boy had already melted their hearts and could sucker his way into getting anything he wanted. 

"Yeah, but it's cute. Besides, I had a cowboy phase when I was a kid." Tucker commented, adding in some more clothes to the growing pile in the cart. "You think this is enough?" 

"Tucker I think that's enough for three kids." 

"Soo..we need more is what you're saying." 

"Tucker..." 

"I'm joking Church, let's go pay. Caboosey let's go." Tucker said, taking the cart from Church and pushing it. 

Church chuckled and followed, holding Caboose's hand both because he wanted to and because he didn't want Caboose getting lost. They got the register and Tucker paid for all of the clothes. Church wondered how odd they must look, three dudes, one in a skirt, with an infant buying tons of baby clothes and toys. Not that he cared mind you what others thought because he was happy and his two boyfriends were happy so things were good and people could think what they wanted. 

The three of them, four if you counted Junior, made their way out of the store and back to the car. They'd gotten a car seat for Junior and had spent 2 hours trying to figure it out before Church got fed up and drove to the nearest firestation, getting them to install it for them instead. Tucker put Junior into his seat while Church and Caboose put their bags into the car. They all got in and Church drove them all home. 

When they got there they saw Grif and Simmons just walking back, likely back from a date. When they spotted them they came over and instantly gushed over Junior. 

"He is adorable. Okay, yeah I'll agree to helping babysit him." Grif said, smiling as he watched the little boy play with his new toy. "Hey Simmons maybe you and I could adopt one one day or something." 

"Bow chicka" Junior giggled out. 

"Nevermind, I take it all back." Grif huffed as Tucker laughed. "Seriously, you've already taught him that?" 

"Nah man, that's genetic." Tucker laughed, picking up Junior and holding him close. "I'm so proud."


	15. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose, Tucker, Church, and Junior get adjusted to their new normal.

Tucker slapped a hand on the offending alarm clock that had been blaring into his ears. He sighed in relief as the sound stopped and looked down as Junior stirred against him. They'd bought the small boy his own bed which was in Tucker's room, but Tucker just felt better having his son sleep next to him so he could make sure he was still with him and still safe. 

Tucker sat up and stretched a bit before getting out of bed and quickly dressing. That done, he went over to the now awake Junior and picked him up. 

"Ready to get dressed?" He asked. 

"Da!" The little boy replied, giggling. Tucker took that as a yes and got him changed into a t-shirt and jeans before leaving the bedroom. He sat Junior into his highchair at the table and kissed his two boyfriends good morning. 

Caboose sat at the table and started feeding Junior his baby food while Tucker made breakfast for the three of them. Once their food was done all three adults sat at the table and ate, talking about what classes they had and if any of them had a shift at work that day. 

When the meal was done and everything cleaned up, Church picked up Junior and put shoes on him while Tucker grabbed his and Church's school bags. Caboose met them at the door with his own bag and they all headed out to the car. Church secured Junior into his car seat before the three got in, Church in drivers, Caboose in shotgun, and Tucker in the back with Junior. 

Their first stop was dropping Junior off at the daycare Tucker had found which was only a few blocks away from their apartment. None of the three males wanted to part with the little boy but they couldn't exactly take him to their classes with them. 

Once the little boy was in the daycare, Church drove them all to their school where they met up with their friends to talk before they all headed their separate ways. 

Church went to his English class where he worked as a student teacher. The teacher, an older Italian male by the name of Ezio Grey was rumored to be dating the mechanics teacher. Of course nobody could prove the rumor. Church got to the class and began helping the teacher work out the lesson plan for the day as well as study up for an upcoming exam he had. 

Tucker went to his foods class where he was learning how to cook. He wasn't really sure what he'd wanted to do so he'd taken a variety of classes and cooking was a useful one to have, especially now when his son was almost onto eating fully solid foods. 

Caboose had gone with Grif to their mechanics class, listening once more to Grif complain the entire time about how the teacher hated his guts. They'd ran into Lopez on the way there and were unknowingly insulted in Spanish by the angry Mexican. 

By the time their classes were all over, the trio picked up Junior from the daycare and went home. They all quickly collapsed onto the couch while Junior crawled around the apartment. 

"Today was exhausting." Church mumbled, his face pressed against Caboose's chest. 

"Ugh tell me about it, we have to get up an hour earlier now to drop off Junior. I love him, but I like sleep too." Tucker groaned out. Even Caboose, who was normally a bundle of energy seemed worn out. "But we'll happily do this again tomorrow right?" 

"Right." Church and Caboose said back, smiling as they turned to watch Junior.


	16. Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tucker works Church takes Caboose on a date so Doc volunteers to babysit.

"See you guys later." Doc called to Church and Caboose before closing their apartment door. Tucker had gone to work and Church had wanted to take Caboose on a date so they'd called Doc over to watch Junior for them. Doc had happily agreed and Donut even came over to help and spend time with his boyfriend. Donut kissed Doc's cheek before both of them turned to look at Junior who sat on the floor playing with one of his toys. The little boy really was a mini version version of Tucker, looking near identical to him. 

"Hi Junior." Donut said, kneeling down next to the boy. 

"Ha..h-hi!" Junior replied, giggling. Donut smiled brightly. 

"He said hi to me!" Donut squealed, looking at Doc as he knelt next to him. 

"Yes he did." Doc said, chuckling a bit before kissing Donut gently. 

"Bow chicka wow!" Junior giggled out. 

"Definitely Tucker's kid." Doc mumbled, blushing as he pulled back from the kiss. Donut giggled and nodded in agreement. "Hey Junior let's get you some dinner." He picked up the little boy and stood, Donut getting up as well. Doc carried Junior to his high chair and set him down before looking around for baby food. Donut helped look and they soon found the food. Doc went over to Junior and tried to get him to eat. 

"No!" Junior yelled, slapping the spoon out of Doc's hand. Doc got a new spoon and tried again. 

"Junior, here come the choo choo train." Doc said in a calm tone, making train noises with his mouth. Junior gasped and opened his mouth for the food, happily eating now. 

"You're really good with kids." Donut commented, watching his boyfriend. 

"Some of my classes involved us working with little kids to test patience and staying calm under pressure. Plus I did some research before coming over." Doc admitted as Donut smiled. Soon Junior had finished all his food and Doc picked him back up, cleaning off his face while the little boy wiggled around and giggled. Doc chuckled and set down Junior who quickly began to crawl around the room. 

"He should be close to walking by now shouldn't he?" Donut asked as he watched him. Doc thought for a moment before nodding. 

"Pretty close yes." 

"Hope Tucker doesn't miss it when he does walk." 

"Yes, it's such a momentous thing I hope he doesn't miss it." 

"Bah!" Junior cooed, poking Donut's leg. Donut smiled and crouched down. 

"Hey Junior, what is it little one?" 

"Bah!" Junior said again, pouting a bit. 

"Maybe he wants you to play with him?" Doc suggested. Donut thought for a moment before covering his eyes with his hands. 

"Peekaboo" he said, moving his hands away. Junior squealed in delight and clapped his hands, smiling brightly. Donut smiled and continued to play peekaboo with him, Doc joining in and doing it as well. 

They eventually stopped when Junior yawned. Doc gently picked him up and carried him to Tucker's room. He changed Junior into his Pajamas and got him ready for bed. He set him into his crib and tucked him in, reading him one of the stories there while Donut listened from the doorway. Once Junior was asleep the two quietly left the room and closed the door carefully before Donut kissed Doc. 

"It's adorable how good you are with kids." Donut said once they'd pulled away. 

"Glad you think so." Doc replied, blushing. They spent the rest of their time cuddling on the couch until Church, Caboose, and Tucker all came home. Donut and Doc bid them goodnight and left to go to Donut's apartment to spend the rest of their night together.


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose, Tucker, and Church spend time together with Junior

"Come on Junior, come to daddy." Tucker cooed at his son. He was trying to get the little boy to walk and it had been so far unsuccessful. Junior smiled and crawled over to Tucker. "Well you did come to me." Tucker chuckled, picking up the little boy and sitting him on his lap. 

"Da!" Junior cooed, lightly smacking Tucker's face with his hands. Tucker laughed and smiled. 

"He is so very cute." Caboose commented, coming to sit next to Tucker. 

"Yeah he is, that's because he's got all my good looks and charms." Tucker boasted. 

"Which means he gets your delightful self love as well?" Church joked, sitting down on Tucker's other side.

"He just might." Tucker replied, setting Junior back down as the boy began to wiggle around. Junior crawled around happily. When they first brought him back they'd done their best to babyproof the apartment so it was safe for Junior. 

"He already is very much a mini Tucker." Caboose said, referring to the little boy's habit of mimicking his father's 'bow chicka bow wow'. He watched Junior crawl over to him and smile up at him. 

"Papa!" Junior said, reaching his arms out for a hug. The three adults froze and stared at the little boy. 

"Did he just -" Church started saying. 

"Papa!" Junior said again, pouting about not yet getting his hug. Caboose squealed in delight and scooped the little boy into his arms and hugged him. 

"He called be Papa!" Caboose squealed happily while Tucker and Church smiled widely. 

"That's great Mikey." Tucker said as Caboose let go of Junior. 

"Dada!" Junior cooed, crawling over onto Tucker's lap. Tucker gasped and hugged Junior, a bright and happy smile on his face. Junior giggled and wiggled around, trying to get out of the hug. Tucker eventually let him go as Church watched Junior. 

"Do I get a name Junior?" Church asked once the little boy looked at him. Junior tilted his head and seemed to be thinking for a moment. 

"Fada!" Junior cooed, seeming proud of himself. Church smiled brightly and hugged Junior now. All three adults were gushing over the little boy's cuteness and their joy at him calling them all his dads. Junior seemed to be loving the attention he was getting from them all and was very happy. They all stayed there on the floor for the longest time, just showering the little boy in love and attention.


End file.
